Chains
by AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT
Summary: The souls have lived in a deep, crimson past. And their chains kept on imprisoning them. Will they be able to find the key out of the miserable fate and start a new? R&R.


OMAKE

**OMAKE**

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **Konnichiwa minna! This is –'MiaclarthaCiatrine'- before. I changed my surname because I wanted to and my penname was taken from my original, non-fiction, supernatural, and tragic novel entitled "Aqualumina Sanctuary".

**Echizen: **Konnichiwa Crescent-san! yawns

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **Good Afternoon Ryoma-kun. I hope you had a good sleep.

**Echizen: **Yah. looks around Where's everybody?

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** They're setting up everything.

**Echizen: **I see.

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** tosses a can of Ponta to Ryoma Here. Have yourself a drink to refresh you up.

**Echizen: **catches the Ponta Thanks. I'll just join them.

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** Sure. coughs Sorry for the interruption. Anyway, this story was entitled the "Chains of the past to the present" and its genre were Drama and Romance with a little tinge of Tragedy. I rated it T but if I went over the fence, I'll change it to M.

**Fuji: **I never thought you'll be writing something like this. Grins

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** Heh. For a change Fuji-kun…for a change.

**Fuji: **I clearly see it. Be sure it's nice.

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** Oh it will. sweet, hard, mocking, glare If you cooperate, then it'll be nice.

**Fuji:** glares back Of course.

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** Ahem. Well then, let's start this thing now! And oh, I'll reveal to you something about my long penname as the story goes on, some spoilers and oh, the pairing were FujixTezuka, and RyomaxAtobe. For my other notes, **Bold Text **is for flashback stories, _Italics Text_ is for thoughts, _**Bold in Italics text**_ is for letters written for someone (if ever there will) _Underlined Italics_ is for English language. That's all.

**Fuji:** You have a long speech Crescent-chan…grins

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** Glares Fuji-kun… Am I asking for your opinion?

**Fuji: **I'm sorry, I thought you were. Ja ne! runs off

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-:** I'm so going to kill him when he gets back here.

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**PROLOGUE: **The deep past…and they were connected…

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

It was the darkest story a brother couldn't even know for once in his life…

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**Fuji Syusuke, son of a respected film director in Hollywood and a math associate professor, was a prodigy at Seishun Elementary School. Everybody was admiring him for being so talented, kind, handsome and helpful to others. He never boasted his talents instead he shared them to everyone. He was a prodigy, yes, and almost considered perfect. But, his perfect self was not that perfect—for he was longing for parent's unconditional love. At the age of 11, he was immediately sought by Harvard because of his unique talents, and his parents wanted that for him. At first, he argued it with his parents because he doesn't want to study in a foreign school which was far away from home and from his friends, but he cannot insist because his parents were strict and all they want was what they say. In the end, he gave up in one condition, he will just stay there until he finished elementary. His parents agreed and arranged the papers for him. The week after, Fuji was sent to Harvard.**

**Fuji Shioreisa was Fuji's little sister and the youngest among the four siblings. She was incredibly beautiful that could surpass a goddess' beauty, a prodigy like her big brother, a very loving daughter and an artist. She was 5 and for a 5-year old girl like her, she has shown slight maturity and great responsibility. But, all of that was gone when a disease occur in her body. Without notice, she has infected her big sister Yumiko and big brother Yuuta. That made her father very mad and worse, threw her out of the house. She has not even given the chance to gather some of her things and to explain. She was just thrown out and her mother didn't even bother to restrain her father. Until the day she found herself slumped to the ground, almost lifeless. Yumiko and Yuuta didn't know that their poor little sister was already thrown out of the house. Yet, Yumiko heard her parents talking about Shioreisa. It was a shock.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

Pls. re-attach and enlighten her shattered soul, Oh Holy God…

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**Two weeks later, Dr. Reishin Natsukawa, a world-renowned surgeon and radiologist, was taking a ride to a university to give some seminar to the nursing students. He was happy and overwhelmed to be invited as a guest speaker because he had never done a seminar to a big university like where he was going now. Until, he saw a girl wrapped in dirty school uniform, with unknown marks in her body and whose breathing was shallow. He halted 3 foot away in front of the girl, called the university that he may not be able to attend because of an emergency and approached the girl's body. He lifted it into his arms and his eyes widen in shock. That girl was actually his niece. He immediately took the girl into his car and rode back to the hospital where he was a resident. **

**The girl was diagnosed with a very peculiar disease—a disease that has never been found by any scientist. It appeared to be fast-spreading and in their theory, the virus might cause amnesia and death if not taken action. Dr. Reishin cannot accept the fact that his niece was just left there for unknown reasons. And so, he called the person responsible for this, which was her father and asked about the girl's condition. The father said was she scattered that disease to his kids and it almost killed them. Then the lines went off. Dr. Reishin was in rage and he swore to himself that he would make his niece better and keep her from her family. After two months of tests, Dr. Reishin was able to create an antidote for his niece's sickness. Thankfully, the girl was revived.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

With all due respect, I'll stand out on my own and avenge you…

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu, 12 years old and a gold medalist in martial arts. Grandson of Kunikazu who owned a dojo and son of Kuniharu who worked as a General Manager in a bank. He was a rare talent, a foundation of wisdom and at an early age, he was able to carry out big responsibilities. His parents were very proud of him. He was studying at Seishun Elementary School and was admired by teachers for his discipline and calm composure. He lost all those composure when his father died into a bank robbery. With that, he became cold to everyone. All his trust was limited. And because of that, he decided to go abroad to study.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

I ask thee of salvation from the dirtiness injected into my fragile soul…

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**A nine-year old boy was seen wondering around the streets. He was gorgeous and his physique was of a feminine. And his name was Echizen Ryoma. He was the son of a multi-millionaire tennis professional and a world-renowned chef. He lived a very prosperous life and every kid in town envied him, resulting to have no friends at all. He was lonely. He felt being despised from the society. He felt so unimportant. He felt invisible to the eyes of everyone. As he walked around, he didn't notice that he bump three thugs who looked drunk and taken up illegal drugs. He looked up and he became scared. The thugs were maliciously looking at him. He stood up and ran for his life. Unfortunately, he was brutally held by one of the thugs and he started kissing him and running his hands under his shirt. Echizen cried for help but no one answered, until darkness overcame him.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

Let me know my past and I shall find peace in my heart…

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**Atobe Keigo, a man with a gorgeous face, slender yet built body, and of 12 years in age. He was respected by his classmates despite of his slightly boastful acts towards his talents, yet he never overdone it. He could be witty at times but no one knows his secret. He was living all by himself at a huge condominium yet was guarded by two lovely maids and a loyal butler. He never knew his past and every time he asked his butler, the butler would not completely answer our find alibis to escape from the topic. Atobe just smiled and thanked the butler. But, the sad expression of his face remained there. And his past remained unrevealed.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

Two years have passed. These souls have met and they gladly helped and lend a helping hand…

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**Fuji was already thirteenwhen he met Tezuka who was fourteen. They became classmates in the second year middle school at Seishun Gakuen. At first, there was an awkward silence whenever these two talked to each other. But that awkward silence faded when they talked about themselves one day. Fuji was currently having his delight in munching his food at the school's rooftop while he observed the other students eating at the garden grounds. He didn't notice that the door opened, revealing a very stoic, built guy—Tezuka.**

"**Fuji. What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked.**

**Fuji turned his head to where he heard that monotonous voice. He smiled at Tezuka and replied, "I am just enjoying my lunch here."**

"**Why here?"**

"**Is there anything wrong about me staying here?"**

"**No."**

"**Good."**

**Silence.**

**Fuji actually hated silence because it signified that something was being kept from him. He remembered the way his older sister acted whenever he asked her what's wrong. His sister remained silent. And so, he initiated the topic.**

"**We're both transferees here. Tell me Tezuka-kun, where did you study before?"**

**Tezuka felt a leap of heart beat when Fuji called him 'Tezuka-kun'. No one has ever called him like that except a few friends at the dojo before he left Japan. He asked himself if Fuji has considered him as a friend, though they just met the past months. He replied, "I studied at Germany."**

"**Sugoi!" Fuji exclaimed enthusiastically. He continued, "Then you must have been fluent at German."**

"**Well, a little."**

"**Don't be too humble there, Tezuka-kun."**

"**Well…I do know German. But I don't speak it much."**

"**Honto ni sugoi!!"**

**Tezuka remained silent. However, he couldn't keep his heart beat slower. This time, Tezuka asked him, "Anyway, where did you study?"**

"**Hmm…my parents sent me to Harvard when I was eleven. And, I never liked studying abroad."**

"**Harvard is one prestigious school. Why don't you like it there?"**

"**I do look like an outcast. I miss my friends. I miss my sibling. Were those enough?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Say Tezuka, why do you always remain monotone?"**

**Tezuka was taken aback. No one has ever asked him that question nor asked him of his personality. He answered, "I just preferred that way."**

**Fuji looked at him intently, seemingly reading his face. Then he said, "You're lying."**

"**How would you know?"**

"**The facial expression of yours…" Fuji said then turned around, gazing away, "…was full of hatred and revenge. You know, I'm scared of those expressions."**

**Hearing Fuji's statement, Tezuka felt sad at the moment. He didn't realize that he was already making somebody sad because of his expression. He walked closer to Fuji then patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I…just…"**

**Fuji turned around and put his hand above Tezuka's right shoulder, "It's okay. I understand. You might have encountered something terribly bad and I don't want to intrude."**

"**Thank you. You're so kind."**

"**Of course. If I didn't become kind, I won't be able to find such a friend like you."**

"**Again, thank you." And Tezuka, this time, smiled genuinely, though it only stretched to 2 cm.**

**Fuji saw that very beautiful and serene smile of Tezuka. It made his heart leap a thousand mountains and he swore he will see that smile again. In return, Fuji gave him his most precious smile.**

"**Say Tezuka, do you want to join the Tennis club?" Fuji asked.**

"**If you join, then I'll join." Tezuka replied sheepishly.**

"**Don't give me that tone. I know you want it too." Fuji munched the last of his food and said, "Besides, I saw you play at a public tennis court last Monday. You're pretty good." After that, he walked away, humming in a sing-song voice.**

**Tezuka remained silent. But he felt overwhelmed that he found a friend like him.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

"**I can't…go on…like this…" Echizen said under his hoarse breath.**

**He had been held by those three thugs for two years, making him their 'plaything'. And now he's eleven. He has been played over and over and those thugs didn't care if he threw up like hell because of what he was feeling inside his stomach. He was forced to do kinky sex and forced to accept those 'plaything' toys, whether it will be inserted or not. He was forced to learn how to kiss a person at an early age and forced to reveal his delicate skin. It was horrible. Now that the thugs found another plaything, they decided to throw him out of the house, and all Echizen could do was to sob and curse for what he has become. He didn't want this. All he wanted was to have friends, to be loved by many, to feel the warmth of his parent's hugs, and to be accepted. He didn't want this. He didn't even hear that his parents were looking for him. Nothing.**

**Until the day came, he was walking along the sidewalk with torn clothes that are bigger for his slender body. His body was filled with bruises and wounds. His eyes were swollen and hair damp with sweat. He was tired—tired of living and suffering. He stumbled, his body weak and unable to register the images his eyes saw. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, making the people that walked pass him looked disgusted.**

**Few hours later, a black, petite limousine was strolling down the street. It stopped in front of a chocolate café and revealed the ever beautiful Atobe. He was fourteen. He stepped out of the limousine and entered the chocolate café to buy some chocolate cakes for his classmates and teammates at the tennis club. After he bought those yummy cakes, he went out of the shop and surprisingly saw a boy slumped at the opposite sidewalk. He felt pity and curious whether he was alive or dead. Without fear, he gave those bags of cakes to his butler and approached the boy. He lifted the boy into his arms and he felt extremely sad. He never knew that somebody will do something like this to a poor boy. Yet, he felt heat creeping into his cheeks for he saw the eternal beauty from the body he was holding right now. He must admit that the boy could surpass his beauty. He should be a little insecure now, but the boy was totally helpless. After several minutes of thinking, he called out to his butler to carry the boy into the limousine and the butler immediately followed. They hurried into the limousine and drove off back to the condominium.**

**Atobe was still holding the boy, only the boy was already sleeping in his lap. He ran his hand into the boy's hair and found that his hair was sticky. He glanced at the boy's face and saw the serenity in him. But through that serenity hid a very horrible occurrence. He guessed that. He saw those bruises on the boy's body. He felt his eyes letting out a tear, but he controlled it. Later, the butler asked.**

"**Atobe-bocchama, why did we take that dirty lad?"**

"**I don't know. I just felt pity for him and he was homeless. I thought of having him as my little brother for a while." Atobe said as he stroked the boy's sticky hair.**

"**You're so kind bocchama."**

"**I know that Kanzaki-san"**

**The butler smiled.**

**After an hour of traveling, they reached the condominium and they hurriedly attended to the boy's wounds. The butler carried him into a guest room and Atobe followed, with his first aid kit he got from his room. When they're inside the room, Atobe stripped off the boy's clothes and practically smelled stinky. Without hesitation, he told the butler to have the boy sponge bathed and have the treatments later. The butler nodded and carried Ryoma to the guest bathroom. The butler carefully sponge bathed the boy into the tub filled with warm water. He also shampooed the boy's sticky hair with raspberry scented shampoo. After thirty minutes, the butler came out of the bathroom, revealing the totally naked, unconscious boy. When Atobe saw the boy, a red tinge of blush was formed on his cheeks, resulting for him to turn his back and his gaze away from the beautiful figure. **

"**Shall I get him dressed first, bocchama?" The butler asked.**

"**U-uh…pl-please…There are…clothes inside…that cabinet…" Atobe said, trying not to sound so tensed.**

"**Okay. I'll be back in a minute."**

"**Go."**

**Atobe couldn't believe himself that there would be somebody more beautiful than him. He thought that the boy could fit as a girl because of his slender body and beautiful hair. That serene face made the boy look very angelic. If the boy was like an angel, he could be a fallen one because of what happened to him. Although he was starting to get insecure already, he felt sorry for the boy and he swore to himself he will be a good brother to him. After a minute of waiting, the butler came and laid the sleeping boy into the bed. Atobe turned around and the blush around his cheeks grew more. He covered his face with his right hand and thought for the moment. Noticing his unusual behavior, the butler asked,**

"**Are you all right, bocchama?"**

"**Y-yes…I guess we should…treat his wounds…now." Atobe said, carefully pulling away his hand from his face and still flushed.**

"**Yes bocchama." And they began treating his wounds.**

**Three hours have passed and it was already in the afternoon. Echizen slowly opened his eyes and saw the bright green colored ceiling greeting him. He slowly jerked his head sideward to look around. He saw a silk curtain, a table, a cabinet, a ceiling lamp, paintings, etc. He was dumbfounded.**

"**Where am I?" He muttered. He felt a wave of pain to his head and he whimpered.**

"**You're awake." Atobe said.**

"**Who are you?" **

"**My name is Atobe Keigo. You are currently in my condominium."**

"**Why?"**

"**I saw you lying at the sidewalk. I helped you."**

"**Why?"**

**Atobe felt irritated, "Aren't you at least going to say 'thank you' for saving your life?" He reached out a hand to Echizen.**

**Echizen felt scared and so he forced himself to get up and tried to avoid Atobe's reaching hand. "Get away from me!!"**

**Atobe was taken aback. He never expected the boy shouting at him. "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you, idiot!"**

"**Go away! Go away!" Echizen screamed aloud with his hands on both ears.**

"**You—"**

"**I said go away!!" Echizen gave out a last scream. Then, tears slowly came out from his eyes.**

**Atobe stopped reaching his hand and just sat down at the boy's bed. He guessed that he must have been through traumatic events. Those wounds and bruises explained it. He tried to reach him again, but Echizen kept on wailing. He felt really sorry for the boy and so, he didn't hesitate to abruptly take the boy into his arms—for a warm, consolation hug. At first, Echizen kept on struggling from Atobe's hug but Atobe stubbornly held Echizen into his arms to comfort him. And later on, Echizen gave up. He felt so tired from struggling.**

**Atobe doesn't know his name yet, so he asked the boy as he gently stroked his hair, "Uhm, I still don't know who you are, so maybe…you could give me your name."**

**Echizen was still crying, but it's lesser now. He tried to recollect his voice and he said, "My…name…is Ryoma."**

"**I see. I'm sorry if I have scared you. Please, take a rest now, Ryoma."**

**Oh, how lovely it is to be called by your own name. Echizen was delighted inside for it was the first time, ever in his life, that he was called by his name, even though it was a stranger. He longed for this warmth, for this care. And he melted into that embrace. Moments later, he fell asleep. Atobe was still stroking Ryoma's hair and as he looked at the boy's face, he felt a pinch of pain in his heart just seeing the boy writhe. He carefully placed the broken boy back in the bed and placed the comforter above his body. Then, he left.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**It was already midnight and Dr. Reishin was about to leave from his resident hospital. He hurried himself to the parking lot, hopped in his car and drove out to home. Ever since his niece's color came back to life, he felt utterly joyous because he had done something that nobody does, and what's more, he had been a hero to his niece, which she became very close too. He thought of the very moment he saw his niece lying at the ground, almost lifeless. He was very mad, and the only thing left was to declare war with his brother-in-law. He swore, he will never return his niece to her father. Wait, he could adopt the child. It was said in the law that whenever the child has been abandoned by his or her family, the caretaker or relative could have the chance to adopt the child legally. And in that way, the original family could not take the child back to them. Dr. Reishin nodded at that thought, though he knew that it will be rude of him to take the child away from them. But, he was just doing this for her safety. He doesn't have any problem with his niece, since she knew who he was—he was her uncle. He was set, he'll adopt the child.**

**Reaching home, he spotted a 4'5" feet tall girl with a wavy, breast-level, dark brown hair, eyes that were sparkling midnight blue in color and skin which was creamy and fair. That girl was waving a hand to her uncle and giving him a warm smile. When Dr. Reishin stepped out of the car, the girl walked towards him and gave him a squeeze.**

"**How's work, uncle-dad?"**

"**Fine dearest. I missed you." Dr. Reishin said as he gave her his sweetest smile and most gentle hug.**

"**I missed you too. Aunt-mom was waiting for you and also nii-chan and nee-chan."**

"**Alright then, let's go."**

**Dr. Reishin and the girl walked into the house and both of them were greeted by Engineer Kairi, the wife of Dr. Reishin. Dr. Reishin kissed his wife in the lips and his wife responded. **

"**I'm glad you're home." Engr. Kairi said.**

"**Me too. By the way, we have to talk." Dr. Reishin said.**

"**About what?"**

"**I've decided to adopt her."**

**The girl was astounded from what she heard. She'll be adopted! It was nice to hear from her godparents since her original family had despised her.**

"**You'll adopt me?" the girl asked.**

"**Yes. What do you think, honey?" Dr. Reishin asked.**

"**Hmm…I don't think my brother was responsible enough to take care of our lovely niece. So, I agree with you." Engr. Kairi replied with a smile and pulled the girl into a hug.**

"**Then so be it! We'll arrange your adoption papers and after that, we'll send you to Oxford at England to study. Don't worry, there's your Uncle Kajiro, my older brother. He knew what happened to you and I'm sure he'll take care of you."**

"**Thanks a lot…uhm…how should I…"**

"**From now on, call us otou-san and okaa-san."**

"**Hai! Otou-san! Okaa-san!" And the girl pulled them into a group hug.**

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

These souls have found peace. Yet, their fate remained tangled and one time in their life, they'll be seeing each other, finding comfort and the truth will reveal its true identity.

**-o--o--o-xx0xx-o--o--o-**

**OMAKE**

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **wipes sweat from forehead Whew! That's a lot of work today.

**Fuji: **Why does it have to be a flashback? It doesn't fit me, you know! You're making me ignorant.

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **Glares Uhm excuse me, but, who was the proprietress of this story?

**Fuji:** You.

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **You understood! Then we don't have any problem.

**Fuji: **Crescent-chan. I'm giving you my support, but be sure to make it good.

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **Oh I will Fuji-kun. I will.

Fuji walks off

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **Whew. That's a close one. It's really hard to be working with Fuji-kun.

A shout **Momoshiro:** You bet'cha, Crescent-san!

**Fuji: **I heard that Momo-kun.

Sweat drops

**-AstraL.CrescenT.MoonlighT-: **Anyway, see you next time. Be sure to drop your reviews. If you're going to write a flame, pls. be gentle. Ja ne!


End file.
